Only Human
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ini semua tentang dia. Wanita yang sudah enam tahun menjadi pendampingku, teman hidupku. Melupakan diriku dengan perlahan namun pasti./"Anata.". Warning Inside! (For WAD)


Only Human.

Aku juga seorang manusia. Meski aku lelaki, aku juga bisa menangis. Menangis ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Ini semua tentang dia. Dia yang sudah menjadi seorang yang berharga. Dia yang selama lima tahun terakhir telah menjadi teman hidup. Melupakanku dengan perlahan namun pasti.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only Human © Saitou senichi

Peringatan! Banyak kekurangan disana-sini, OOC, Rush Plot, sudut pandang bisa berubah.

.

_Selamat menikmati_

.

Langit dengan warna kemerahan.

Terlihat punggung seorang lelaki, berdiri mematung di atas karang yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Helaian pirangnya berkibar diterpa angin laut. Ketika langit senja di ganti dengan kelam. Ia tetap tidak beranjak. Boneka panda yang sedaritadi menggantung di tangannya pun masih bergeming. Punggungnya terlihat kesepian.

.

_Lelaki hanyalah manusia biasa.._

_Ia pernah dan bisa merasa sedih. _

_Namun kebanyakan hanya memendamnya sendiri dalam diam._

_._

.

―_Only Human―_

.

.

_**12 bulan yang lalu...**_

.

Ketika aku membuka mata. Disana kosong. Aku segera duduk dan menguap, lalu menggaruk kepala belakangku. Dengan langkah gontai aku turun lalu keluar dari kamar. Sembari berjalan menuju dapur aku merutuk tidak jelas. Ini selalu terjadi, ketika aku bangun ia selalu tidak ada disampingku. Aku tidak menyukai jika mataku terbuka, di sampingku tidak terlihat wajahnya. Ketika memasuki pintu dapur, senyumku mengembang. Mataku menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Ia memekik ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"A..Anata?!" detak jantungnya cepat sekali, aku bisa merasakannya. "A-aku sedang memasak, nanti kamu _kecipretan_ minyak."

"Hmm..." aku bergumam tidak jelas, namun kedua tanganku masih mengitari pinggangnya. Sesekali aku mengelus perut ratanya.

Kulirik telinga kanannya yang memerah. Aku tersenyum lalu menunduk dan menelusupkan kepalaku pada perpotongan lehernya. Kuhirup harum tubuhnya. Harum bunga azalea menguar dari sana. "_Pake_ sabun apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh?"

"Iya, jadi bisa harum bunga begini." aku tersenyum di sela-sela mengecup lehernya. "Jangan-jangan kamu mandi _kembang _terus ya?"

Dia tersentak, tapi berapa detik kemudian tertawa. Tertawa pelan, dia tertawa bagai dentingan bel. Aku menyukai cara dia tertawa. Tawanya yang selalu membuatku ikut dalam kebahagiaan. Dia berbalik, sedikit menunduk namun kemudian mendongak menatap mataku. "Anata, bau." Sebelah alisku naik. "Sebaiknya mandi dahulu―!"

"Hah. Hah," aku menghembuskan nafas dari mulutku tepat kearah hidungnya. Raut wajahnya begitu kaget, "bau _nggak_?"

Kedua alisnya mengerenyit, "_ng-nggak." _

Dahiku menempel pada poni indigonya, "itu tahu. Jadi jangan mengusirku mandi, aku masih wangi." Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang cemberut tapi masih dengan wajah memerah.

Wanita ini. Wanita yang berada dihadapanku adalah kekasih yang sudah mengisi relung hati. Wanita yang sudah menjadi teman hidup. Sudah lima tahun ia menyandang gelar Namikaze. Tidak bosan-bosannya setiap pagi aku melakukan aktifitas ini― memeluknya dari belakang dan menghirup harum yang entah berasal dari sabun atau memang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Namikaze Hinata. Namanya.

.

_Aku manusia yang mampu menyayangi. _

_Aku manusia yang mampu memberikan hati dan jiwa untukmu._

_Untuk wanita yang aku sayangi._

_._

Sore itu aku pulang dengan membawa sebuah boneka panda. Aku membelinya di toko dekat tempatku mensurvei pekerja lapangan. Belum dihitung dengan beberapa mata anak-anak yang menatapku dengan pandangan saingan. Senyuman di bibirku yang tak henti-hentinya membuat semua orang silau, aku yakin Hinata akan menyukai boneka ini.

Hinata memang wanita yang lembut. Terkadang ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak berjalan semestinya. Ia menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengandung benihku. Dia begitu sedih, akupun sama. Maka dari itu, aku selalu membawakan sesuatu hal yang disukainya.

Aku membuka pintu. Ini aneh, kenapa ruangan masih gelap? Apa Hinata lupa menyalakan lampu?

"Hinata." aku memanggilnya ketika selesai membuka sepatu.

Aku masih memanggilnya namun ia tidak membalas. Biasanya ketika aku pulang ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Ketika dipanggil pun biasanya ia langsung menghampiri. Ada apa? Pikiran negatif berseliweran dikepalaku. Sebelum berteriak memanggilnya, aku melihat dia. Hinata tengah diam berdiri diruang keluarga. Keadaan sudah gelap tapi gordyn yang bertengger disamping jendela besar belum ditutup.

Wajah Hinata begitu kebingungan. Matanya beberapa kali berkedip memandangi sekitar. "Hinata?" aku berjalan mendekatinya, raut wajah Hinata sungguh membuatku khawatir. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anata?" ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan bingung bercampur senang. "Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Ehh?!" aku memasang wajah terluka dengan sebelah tangan memegang dada. "Kau menginginkan aku lembur?" aku mengamati wajahnya yang masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ti-tidak!" ahahaha Hinataku yang diam-diam memiliki sifat anak-anak.

"Haha. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kok lampunya belum dinyalakan?" aku menekan saklar lampu ruangan. "Masa mau gelap-gelapan."

Ia menepuk dahinya. "Iya aku baru ingat, apa aku sudah tua? Jadi pikun begini."

Aku mengelus kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Mungkin, kamu terlalu kelelahan."

"..."

"Ah iya. Ini," aku memperlihatkan boneka panda tersebut. "Boneka panda untukmu."

"Untukku?" ia menerima boneka itu dengan senang. Hinata memang selalu begitu, merasa senang dengan semua hadiah pemberianku. Meski harganya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mahal. "Terimakasih, Anata." Kemudian ia mengecup pipiku.

.

_Meski terkadang selalu memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat tidak berarti._

_Sungguh aku hanya menginginkan senyumanmu._

_Senyuman yang selalu membuatku maupun dirimu merasa baik._

_Merasa apapun yang akan terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi aneh. Terkadang ia berdiri sembari melamun. Ketika aku bertanya ia hanya menjawab; tidak apa-apa. Seperti sekarang.

Aku mengelus kepalanya. "Hinata? Kenapa berdiri sembari melamun begitu?"

Hinata hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya. "Anata sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Itu lihat," aku menunjuk meja makan. "Piring-piring kotornya pun baru mau aku bereskan."

"Ah begitu," ada apa dengannya?

Ditengah kegiatan mengelap piring. Aku memperhatikan Hinata yang menjadi aneh. Beberapa kali ia mondar-mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Atau ketika ia butuh banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Pandanganku tak lepas darinya.

.

"Anata."

"Hm?" aku melepaskan kacamata bacaku, memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang tengah memeluk boneka panda. Lalu menepuk tempat disebelahku, "ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu disini sudah tidak aman?" tanyanya.

"Tidak aman?" aku mengulang kalimatnya. Dan Hinata mengangguk, "kenapa?"

"Aku selalu melihat bayangan bergerak dari pintu dapur menuju ruang tengah," aku mendengarkan dengan baik, namun yang aku perhatikan sekarang adalah kenapa Hinata memakai pakaian dengan terbalik?

.

_Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini selalu melupakan sesuatu..._

.

"Hinata?" aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Anata. Ayo bangun! Bukankah kamu berjanji mengajakku ke taman bermain?" ia berkata dengan riang.

Dahiku mengerenyit. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang menujunya yang masih mondar-mandir mengambil sesuatu lalu memasukan kedalam koper. Meremas pelan bahunya. "Hime," ia masih tersenyum. Lalu sedikit kusibak gordyn jendela balkon, "ini masih jam 12 malam, sayang."

"Eh?" perlahan senyum Hinata sirna. Bola matanya yang unik bergerak gelisah dan bingung, "masih malam? Anata."

Apa _nervous_ sampai membuat seseorang melupakan waktu? "Hime. Tidur saja yuk, nanti kalau sudah pagi baru berangkat." Kemudian ia menyetujuinya.

.

.

_Aku mengkhawatirkannya..._

_._

_._

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar. Dengan malas aku membuka mata dan terduduk. Tempat disebelahku sudah kosong. Mungkin Hinata sudah melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Namun yang kulihat ketika sampai didepan pintu dapur adalah Hinata memakan sup kemarin dengan menggunakan tangan.

"Hinata!" aku bergegas mendekatinya dan mengambil tangannya yang masih menyendok sup. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Aku lapar," matanya masih terfokus pada sup itu.

"Jangan makan sup kemarin." Aku menariknya menuju wastafel, lalu membilas tangannya yang kotor. Ini aneh, benar-benar ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Aku harus segera memeriksakannya.

.

_Hari itu sikap Hinata sungguh menakutkanku..._

_._

Kutatap wajah sendu sahabatku yang kini sudah menyandang gelar dokter spesialis saraf. Pagi setelah kejadian itu, aku membatalkan semua pertemuanku di kantor. Lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto, semenjak kapan Hinata mulai melupakan sesuatu? Maksudku seperti lupa meletakan kunci." Tanya Sakura.

Kemudian aku memandang punggung Hinata. Dia sedang memperhatikan hujan yang turun di jendela. Membelakangi kami. "Aku tidak tahu tepatnya. Tapi semenjak dua bulan yang lalu ia selalu lupa mencampurkan minumanku dengan gula, terkadang ia malah memasukan garam. Ada apa dengannya?"

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Aku masih belum bisa mendiagnosa penyakitnya sebelum hasil _rontgen _selesai ku teliti lebih detil," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kuharap ini bukan penyakit yang kutakutkan."

Sebelah alisku terangkat, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Dari gejalanya... aku rasa... istrimu ―Hinata mengidap _Alzheimer_."

"_Alzheimer_?"

.

"― _penyakit yang menyerang saraf-saraf otak. Terdapat plak disana. Membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan biasanya karena gangguan memory. Ia akan sulit untuk berfikir, berbicara. Dan jika sudah ketahap akut... ia akan melupakan keluarga dan semua orang yang disayanginya_."

Penjelasan Sakura terus menerus mengiang dikepalaku. Dengan segera aku meminta penanganannya. Meminta beberapa obat. Aku khawatir dan ketakutan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Keluarga Hinata yang tersisa hanyalah Hanabi. Jadi ketika aku memberitahukan keadaan kakaknya ia segera mendatangi rumah kami.

Hanabi menginap disini. Begitupula kawanku yang beberapa kali berkunjung― Sasuke.

.

_Tahukah kau Hinata? Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan menjadi manusia super untukmu._

.

Setiap waktu yang dihabiskan dengan meminum obat dan usaha lainnya. Menempelkan beberapa kertas memo di cermin, lemari es, pintu. Membuat Hinata frustasi. Terkadang ia menangis. Memelukku, memeluk boneka panda pemberianku.

"Anata. Aku takut."

Ia masih bisa mengatakan 'Anata' pun sudah membuatku sedikit lega.

Aku juga takut. "Tidak apa, aku masih disini."

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya menjadi terkejut dan menanyakan kenapa ia menangis. Kenapa mataku memerah. Kenapa banyak sekali kertas memo ditempel.

Aku akan tetap mencintai dan menyayanginya. Aku percaya penyakit ini tidak akan cepat membuatnya melupakanku. Aku harus selalu menjadi seseorang yang kejam ketika waktunya memberi obat. Hinata selalu berteriak bahwa dia tidak sakit. Terkadang memecahkan beberapa perabot rumah.

"Hueeekkk hueeekkk."

Kemudian ia akan muntah-muntah. Mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang berada didalam perutnya. Menjatuhkan cairan itu dimana saja ia berada.

.

_Asal ia tidak melupakanku... aku tidak akan menangis..._

_._

Saat itu salju turun. Aku beberapa kali memanggil nama Hinata. Mencarinya. Dan mendapatkan dia sedang terduduk dengan mata menerawang. Kaki telanjangnya membiru karena kedinginan. Dengan sigap aku berjalan mendekatinya. Berjongkok dihadapannya.

Hatiku sesak melihat wajahnya yang mulai tirus.

"Hinata..." aku mengambil telapak kakinya, terasa dingin. Lalu mengusap-usap pelan. "Masuk saja yuk," aku menatap matanya yang masih menatap sesuatu jauh disana. "Disini sudah dingin."

Ia masih tidak menjawab. Memperhatikan akupun tidak. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak memanggilku Anata. Aku rindu sekali dengan Hinata. Setelah memakaikan kaus kaki, aku masih berjongkok.

"Hinata?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada penuh kasih.

Dadaku bergetar ketika ia merespon lalu menatapku. Walau masih terlihat kosong. Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak lalu menendang dadaku hingga jatuh terduduk.

"SIAPA KAU?! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMASUKI RUMAH ORANG?!"

Hinata berteriak dan berusaha menginjak, menendangku. Ketika itu aku serasa mendengar langkah cepat dari dalam rumah menuju kami.

"Kak―! Kak Hinata! Hentikan itu om Naruto!" Hanabi berusaha menarik Hinata yang masih menendang tubuhku.

"LEPASKAN!" Hinata menyentak lengan Hanabi hingga terjungkal. Kesempatan ini mempermudahkanku berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata... Ini aku... suamimu..." ia masih meronta dipelukanku," Naruto..." aku berusaha agar suara ini tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Anata?"

"Iya."

Kemudian ia membalas pelukanku. Aku menghirup harum tubuhnya, masih juga menguarkan harum bunga azalea. Ternyata ini bukan dari sabun ya?

.

_Yang paling ditakutkan olehku adalah ketika ia tidur dan terbangun, ia akan melupakanku._

_Semua kertas memo serasa tidak berguna lagi._

_Bisakah aku menjadi suami super?_

_Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa._

.

"Hinata," aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh namun dengan pandangan asing. "Siapa?"

.

.

Selama sepuluh bulan setelah Hinata didiagnosa memiliki penyakit itu. Aku belum pernah menangis dihadapannya. Tapi kejadian ini...

"Kak Hinata, buka mulutnya. Kakak makan dulu, jangan meluk boneka terus." Hanabi membujuknya. Namun Hinata hanya menatap dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Ini barang berharga," Hinata bergumam.

Mataku panas. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak melupakanku. Ia masih mengingat boneka pemberianku.

.

_Atau ketika ketika ia mengingat aku kembali_

.

Malam itu aku tidak tidur. Aku lebih memilih memeluk Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Semakin lama ia semakin kurus. Terkadang ia membentak Hanabi. Melupakan kami. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Menatapku dengan pandangan seperti dulu. Seperti ia sehat dulu.

"Anata?"

Ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu. Ia mengingatku. "Hm. Ada apa Hinata?" aku rasa air mataku mulai merembes keluar.

"Kenapa menangis?" ia berusaha duduk dengan sikunya.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat lalu memeluk Hinata. Mencium kening, kedua pipi dan matanya. Yang membuatku kembali bahagia adalah ketika melihat rona kemerahan menjalar di pipinya. Oh Tuhan. "Aku tidak apa... aku hanya rindu padamu."

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Aku juga."

.

_Ternyata benar aku hanya manusia biasa._

_._

.

_Meski hari itu salju tidak turun lagi. Dinginnya membunuh tubuh._

_Ketika memejamkan mata terdengar suara burung kukuk._

_Kuuk. Kuuk._

_Apakah itu pesan kematian untukku darimu?_

"Om Naruto! Kak Hinata!" suara Hanabi memecah keheningan dipagi hari.

Sontak saja Naruto yang tadi tertidur segera terbangun lalu berlari menuju asal suara. Di pekarangan belakang rumah terlihat tubuh wanita dengan surai indigo yang tergeletak. Tubuh wanita itu membiru.

"HINATA!"

.

_Hinata meninggal sehari setelah ia mengingatku. _

_Ketika aku lengah, ia terbangun dan melihat salju turun. Ketika mencapai pekarangan rumah ia lupa harus segera masuk dan tertidur disana. _

_Ia meninggal dibulan desember. ditanggal kelahirannya._

_._

Malam itu langit di atas laut sungguh indah. Bintang terlihat jelas disana.

Lelaki itu― Naruto masih disana dengan boneka panda ditangan. Masih bergeming. Menatap deburan ombak. Namun bila diperhatikan baik-baik, terlihat air bening mengalir dari mata langitnya. Ia menangis. Naruto menangis mengingat Hinata. Hinata yang telah berpulang. Yang telah berpulang setelah menggenapkan usia pernikahan mereka.

_Lelaki hanyalah manusia biasa..._

_Yang memiliki air mata.._

_Namun harus kau tahu... ia akan menangis untuk seseorang yang berarti._

_Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menangis tanpa suara.._

_._

_._

"_Anata"_

_._

_._

_._

―_End―_

.

A/n : ahahaha setelah berhari-hari saya tidak menulis. Yah satu fict lagi dengan ending yang err mengGaje. NaruHina pula! Argghh maaf aku sering buat mereka menderita. Kritik saran diterima.

Spesial buat penderita Alzheimer dan buat "World Alzheimer Day!"

Review?


End file.
